24fandomcom-20200223-history
James Heller
James Heller is Secretary of Defense under President John Keeler and retains this position under President Charles Logan. Heller is the father of his senior policy analyst, Audrey Raines. He was widowed. His son, Richard, is an activist who frequently participates in anti-government/anti-corporate protests, much to his father's chagrin. Day 4 Before Day 4, Heller hired Jack Bauer as a special advisor following his dismissal from CTU. Heller and his daughter Audrey Raines were kidnapped by a terrorist group, which planned to broadcast his execution over the internet. The two were rescued by Jack, and Heller coordinated CTU's pursuit of terrorist leader Habib Marwan. He then spent several hours directing operations in CTU Los Angeles. During his time there, Heller reinstated Tony Almeida on a provisional basis and orderd the torture of his son Richard Heller. He was eventually transferred to Division when the threat escalated. He returned only to further interrogate his son near the end of Day 4. Day 5 At the start of Day 5, Heller is attending a summit in Japan. While on his private jet on the return trip, Audrey telephoned him and told him that it was urgent that he redirect the plane to land in Los Angeles. Jack and Wayne Palmer are on the way to meet him at Van Nuys Airport to give him evidence implicating President Logan in the death of David Palmer and the VX nerve gas attacks. Bauer presents him with evidence that President Charles Logan knew about the attacks and Palmer's assassination, and Heller confronts Logan about it, asking him to resign. However, the tables are turned when Christopher Henderson, working for Logan, recovers the evidence and Logan asks Heller to resign. Experience * Department of Defense - Secretary * Member of the President’s Cabinet * Anderson Aerospace Corporation - President & CEO * Ballard Technology - CFO * U.S. Ballistic Missile Threat Committee - Counsellor to the President * U.S. Commission to Assess National Security Policy - Chairman * The President’s Economic Stabilization Program - Director * United States Congress, Representative * House Armed Services Committee - Chairman * House Appropriations Committee - Member * Applied Aviation Company - President Education * Bachelor of Arts, Political Science – Yale University Military * US Army - Air Defense Artillery Officer * Pilot and Instructor * Captain, Retired Reserve Honors * Presidential Medal of Freedom * Aerospace Executive of the Year * Board of Trustee, National Park Foundation * Board of Trustee, Freedom Foundation * NROTC Scholarship Personal * Daughter – Audrey Raines * Son – Richard Heller Memorable Quotes * James Heller: I am the Secretary of Defense of the United States of America. You will listen to me! * James Heller: Spare me your sixth grade Michael Moore logic! * Terrorist: Take off your clothes. * James Heller: You first. * James Heller: When did you find out about this? * Erin Driscoll: About 5 minutes ago. * James Heller: That's when you should've told me! * James Heller: (on Charles Logan) I was terrified when he took the oath. * Charles Logan: May I remind you that you are addressing the President of United States. * James Heller: I know exactly who I am talking to. * James Heller: I know what you did, I know what you did. I'm here to put an end to it. * James Heller: Your chair is not a throne. * Charles Logan: Isn't there anything I can give you, anything you want? * James Heller: By doing this, you'll be giving me exactly what I want. Heller, James Heller, James Heller, James Heller, James